The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
DRX functionality may be used to save battery power in a user equipment (UE) of a wireless network by skipping reception of signals in the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) or enhanced PDCCH (ePDCCH). Specifically, the UE may monitor one or more radio subframes of the radio frame in a wireless network for a PDCCH/ePDCCH signal. However, in uplink (UL) subframes of the radio frame, the UE may not monitor for a PDCCH/ePDCCH signal. Additionally, DRX functionality may involve one or more timers, and if those timers have expired or are not running, the UE may not monitor for a PDCCH/ePDCCH signal.